


Road of Memories

by Kiyoko18



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Birdflash Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip, dickwally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18
Summary: Wally leaned back in he’s seat as he watched the scenery go by so … slowly.“You know I could easily run us there, right?” Wally asked for the third time since they left Wayne manor.“Yes, but the point of this trip is to leave the superpowers at home and enjoy this trip as civilians.” Dick replied for the third time since they left Wayne Manor, still cheery and smiley.





	Road of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2 of Birdflash/DickWally week. The prompt: Road trip

       Wally leaned back in he’s seat as he watched the scenery go by so … slowly.

       “You know I could easily run us there, right?” Wally asked for the third time since they left Wayne manor. 

       “Yes, but the point of this trip is to leave the superpowers at home and enjoy this trip as civilians.” Dick replied for the third time since they left Wayne Manor, still cheery and smiley. “Besides you wouldn’t want to run with me on your back for hundreds of miles, let alone with all our luggage.”

       Wally hmphed, but looked back at Dick, offering his hand for him to take, which Dick took happily, still driving with one hand. “So, where’s our first stop?”

       “Angel Hills. We’ll be staying there for a few days, then it off to …” Dick started rambling off every stop they’d be going to for the next couple weeks. Wally half listened, but mostly watched as Dick got more and more excited. He smiled at him and started to dose off.

        Two weeks with just the two of them. No rogues, no league, no end of the world crisis they had to help fix. Dick’s slow driving aside, this was going to be a great week.

* * *

 

        They got to a small, homey hotel late in the afternoon. They quickly brought their luggage inside and, since it was so late, decided to simply lounge around for the rest of the day. They cuddled on the bed watching TV until they both eventually feel asleep.

        The next day, Dick was up, bright and early, flitting around making breakfast and trying to drag Wally out of bed.

        “Come on, Wally. We need to get going before it gets too hot out.”

        “Mmmmmmnnnnnnooooo.” Wally grumbled, rolling over and trying to bury himself in the blankets.

         Dick was having none of it, however, and physically dragged Wally out of bed. He yelped at being dropped but got the message and had breakfast with his boyfriend. Once they’d finished and had gotten dressed, with Dick making the odd request that Wally wear his swim trunks, they hopped in the car and drove a quick 15 minutes to a hiking trail. It was pretty secluded and not super well paved or cleared but it looked safe and was shaded by a copious number of trees.

        “You sure this is a public trail?” Wally asked, eyeing the trail with uncertainty.

        “Yep. It’s just not super popular. Which is probably for the best. There’s something special at the end and having a lot of people around would probably ruin it.”

        “Ok, cool—Wait, why is it special?”

        “Spoilers~”

         Wally could only describe the smile on Dick’s face as mischievously impish, but he evidently knew something Wally didn’t.

         Never-the-less, they started down the trail together, holding hands and talking to pass the time. The trail wasn’t very long and before Wally knew it, he saw what Dick was hinting at. There, at the end of the trail, was a small but beautiful river exiting from the mouth of a cave.                  

         Suddenly the need for swim trunks made sense. Wally stripped himself of his shirt, set it on top of a nearby rock and jumped right in.

         The water was only waist deep but was cool and refreshing as Wally waded his way towards the mouth of the cave to get a better look. Inside, near the entrance of the cave, the water was shallower, but it seemed to get deeper further back. Speaking of further back, the back of the cave apparently opened up into a full tunnel, with the water getting deep enough that Wally couldn’t easily see the bottom.

         “Whoa.”

         “Cool, isn’t it?” Dick has suddenly appeared at Wally’s side, placing a hand on Wally’s hip. Which he was extremely grateful for, as his boyfriend’s sudden appearance nearly caused Wally to lose his footing and fall.

          Wally yelped and latched his arms around his boyfriends’ neck to steady himself. Said boyfriend was laughing his ass off, but still trying to steady his flailing significant other, who was glaring at him. “One of these days I’m putting a bell on you. Seriously, I didn’t even hear the water splash as you got in!”

          “Sorry, sorry.” Dick giggle, pulling him closer. “You just looked excited and I just wanted to join you.”

          Wally’s cheeks feel warm, and tinged pink. “Yeah—well, this is really cool. Look at the ceiling, the water, which is probably from some other above ground source, is pushing itself through the pores made in the rock and dripping down into—” Wally stopped, realizing he was rambling, and got redder.

          “Yeah, this place is amazing. See the tunnel at the back of the cave.” Dick pointed. “It actually curves at the end there and opens up again to the rest of the stream. There are little pools you can sit in.”

          “Really?”

          “Mhm, wanna swim down and go chill in them?”

          “What?” Wally looked at the cave. It looked pretty far and the further it went the deeper the water seemed to be. Plus, it was kinda dark. “You sure that’s safe, dude?”

          “It is, I promise. It’s honestly not that long of a swim, and the water isn’t as deep as it looks.”

           Wally looked at his boyfriend, who looked sure of himself, and waded deeper into the water. The water got cold as he got deeper, but once it got to his collarbones, he could swim freely. He and Dick swam through the tunnel together, Wally taking in the entirety of the tunnel, which was actually pretty large on the inside.

          “Huh, this place must make you feel at home. I mean it’s no Batcave, but it’s pretty big.”

          “Ha ha, very funny smartass.” Dick chuckles and smirks, before pulling ahead of him.

          That’s when Wally, saw it. Just as Dick said, around the corner, the cave had another opening, evidently the main source of the river. And true to his word, there were a few shallow pools in the rocks near the opening. Dick swam up to them, pulled himself into one nearby pool, and extended a hand to Wally. Wally took the offered hand and let Dick pulled him in, and into his lap. Wally blushed, but settled into Dick’s lap, resting his head against the crook of Dick’s neck.

          “Well, this is nice. Secret getaway in a natural cave, in a stream, no one around, with my super-amazing boyfriend. You sure know how to spoil a person, Grayson.”

          “I’m glad. This place really is amazing.” Dick causally strokes Wally’s arm in an affectionate manner, smiling, but his eyes seemed far-away. Wally noticed and his brows furrowed in concern.

          “You ok?”

          “Mhm, just happy to be here with you.”

          This soothed Wally’s initial concern, but he knew Dick well enough to know that something was off and quickly came up with a plan to distract him. He pulled away from Dick sunk low into the water, smirking.

          “…Wally, what are you doing?” Dick gave him a confused look.

         “Nothing~”

         “ _Wally, what are you—_ AH!”

         Wally took his opportunity to send a small tidal wave of water crashing into Dick.

         “Oh, you son of a—Is that how you wanna play?”

         Laughing, Dick returned Wally’s attack with prejudice. The two of the splashing each other, wrestling and enjoy the time together. They stayed at the cave for a couple hours, before returning to the trail and headed back to the hotel room.

         Upon arriving at the room, Dick collapsed on the bed and shoved off his shoes and started rubbing his feet.

         “Sore feet?”

         “Yeah.”

         “Hold on, let me.” Wally went into the kitchen, got a bowl of water, some soap and lotion and sat at the foot of the bed. Dick offered a foot, which Wally took in hand and started to wash in the water.

         “So, what do you have planned for the rest of our time in Angel Hills?”

         Dick sighs in relief and relaxes on the bed. “Tomorrow evening there’s a music festival out in the hills. There will be food, music and dancing. Sound like fun to you?”

         “That sounds great. Maybe we could hit the lake in the morning and hang out there for a while, since we’ll have to leave the day after. Might as well do as much as we can before we have to hit the road again.” 

         Dick smiles. “Maybe we could get ice cream while we’re there.”

         “Well, obviously. What beach date is complete without ice cream?”

* * *

 

         They had fun while out at the lake, ate ice cream, messed around in the water and eventually headed back to the room to freshen up, all and all had a really good time. However, there was one little thing they had forgotten about…

         “Uuugh!” Wally groaned as he collapsed on the bed, front first, nursing a pretty bad sunburn on his back and shoulders.

         Dick stifled a giggle but went and grabbed a bottle of body lotion. “I told you to put on more sunscreen.”

         “I know.” The grumpy redhead grumbled.

         Dick shook his head, grinning humorously. “Hold on, this might help. I’ve got some lotion.”

         He hopped on the bed, put some lotion on his hands and gently rubbed it into Wally’s back. “You gonna be okay for the festival tonight.”

         Wally hummed appreciatively underneath Dick’s talented hands as they rubbed the lotion into his warm, tingling back. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Accelerated healing has its perks.”

         They enjoyed a couple hours in their hotel room, Wally nursing his sunburn and Dick teasing him about it. However, the sunburn eventually cleared up before they had to leave, and they headed out right as the sun was starting to go down.

         The festival was lively, probably the liveliest thing in that small town. Wally wrapped an arm around Dick, and let him lead Wally around the fair, pointing at the different food stands, the booths full of merchandise, even some spots where the different bands were practicing. They loaded up on merch before the bands started to play and got something to eat.

         Soon they announced the start of the concert and the first band took the stage. Dick pulled Wally onto the make-shift dance floor and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, back to front. They swayed to the music and Wally leaned his head back into Dick’s shoulder.

         “This is awesome Dick. I’m glad you brought me here.”

         “I’m glad you’re here too Wally. More than you could understand.”

         Wally kissed him on the cheek. And they laughed and looked back at the band.

* * *

 

         They stumbled into the hotel room later that night, grasping, entwined around each other and lip locked. They eventually made their way to the bed; which Wally tripped on and fell onto. Wally laughed as Dick climbed on top of him. Wally cradled Dick’s face in his hands and pulled him in a deep kiss.

         As he pulled away, he breathed, “You sure are something else Dick. Not well known, creak side paradise, peaceful ice cream-by-the-lakeside morning followed by an awesome music festival with good food and awesome music. Where did you hear about this place, ‘cause I need to take notes?”

         Dick stilled for a second and leaned back. Wally noticed his boyfriends rapid change in demeanor and got concerned, sobering up almost instantly.

         “Dick…babe, are you okay?”

         Dick shook his head and leaned down again. “Nothing, sorry about that.”

         Wally rolled his eyes, pushed him back and sat up. “Dick, seriously. I like to think know you better that this. What’s wrong?”

         Dick sighed, but evidently relented. He laid back down and pat the spot beside him, signaling for Wally to join him. Wally did and let him talk.

          Dick took a deep breath. “Back when I was in the circus, we traveled a lot, all around the country in fact. When we stopped, any time we had a break my parent would take me into the nearby town to explore. We’d spend the day together, enjoying the local sights.”

          Wally’s eyes widen in realization. “Did you come here with your parents?”

          “Here and basically every other stop on this trip.”

          Wally’s jaw drops and he pulled Dick into his arms. “Dick, I’m—”

          “Don’t, don’t be sorry. I wasn’t lying when I said nothing was wrong.” Dick wrapped an arm around Wally. “I have a lot of happy memories here, and … I wanted to make more here with you.”

           “…Really?”

           “Yes, really! Wally, you’re by boyfriend, and you’ve been my best friend for several years before that. I … I miss my parents, but their gone and I’ve accepted that. I love them, but I love you too.”

           Wally was quite for a minute, seemingly trying to digest the information, the promptly bursts into a fit of giggles. “Oh my god you’re a sap. Dick, I love you too, but next time you take me somewhere that has personal significance to you, tell me.”

            “…Ass, I was trying to have a moment.”

           Wally kissed Dick on the forehead and murmured. “I know, but I want to experience those moments already fully informed. I want to hear about your memories of this place with your parents. I love hearing about the happy moments from your past. It makes me feel closer to you and honestly, it makes me feel closer to your mom and dad too.”

          Dick was … pleasantly surprise and actually pretty heart warmed. “And you call me a sap. Fine, would you like to start now?”

          “Please.”

          “Ok, well the first time we came here…”


End file.
